empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
True Mayes Zalious
"So, you insist on getting in my way. What a shame." Mayes is the father of Inferno, a General of the World Marines, and one of the three legendary Sages. Despite not taking on many roles on the battlefield, he is a master tactician and highly regarded in the eyes of multiple leaders of the Marines as the most intelligent man alive. After Norman III's death at the hands of the Everstar Empire, Mayes is elected by a group of officials to become the second World President. During his control, the Government actually goes in a better direction and he even seeks the help of the thirteen Emperors, who turn him down. Despite his willingness to do whatever must be done, he is actually a kind-hearted man who would prefer a diplomatic approach over a fight. However, he will take to the battlefield when he thinks there are no other options. He is the contagonist of the series. Empire Rising Twenty-seven years before the beginning of the Empire series, Mayes Zalious was a Marine captain. It was the dawn of the revolutionary age and President Bartholomew Norman was hunting for a pirate crew known as the Phoenix Pirates. During the hunt, Mayes was sent to capture them. Because of his power and intelligence, he was able to counter the Captain's power of cell manipulation. Claymore Rhoads was the captain of the Phoenix Pirates and after days of nonstop fighting, the two stopped and laughed at each other's never fading determination. Soon after, they became great friends and even fell in love with each other. Due to his defection of the Marines, President Norman put a large bounty up for anyone who captured or killed him and the rest of the crew. On their missions, he and Claymore meet a man named Demyon Fullbringer, who then joins them on their mission. As they progress, they meet the fifth generation sages. After proving themselves to them, they become the sixth generation sages, with Mayes being the Sage of Time and Space. Not long after being made sages, Claymore becomes pregnant with Mayes' child. During their final mission, Marines intercept them only a day after Claymore gives birth to their child. The government threaten's their child's life, forcing Claymore to go into hiding and Mayes to rejoin the Marines as a slave of sorts. The Rise and Fall of Newman Crunch Under the orders of the sixteenth world leader, Mayes plans a counterattack to the Everstar crew's imminent arrival at Grand Tower. Despite liking the idea of changing the way the Government works, he follows orders and even creates the power suppressing metal that Crunch uses in his cannonballs. During the assault on Grand Tower, Mayes appears before Everest, warning him of the inevitable meeting they will have one day. Revisiting Dark Hades Although he doesn't have anything to do with the incident at the prison, his portrait is on the wall of legendary sages during the crew's search for power. They ask about him, learning that he is the sage of time, protecting the lives of everyone in the past, present, and future. This proves just how powerful he is compared to the rest of the Marines. Norman III and the OZ War Under the authority of the first elected World President, Bartholomew Norman III, he creates tactical plans for an all out assault against the ever growing Everstar Empire. Despite his disapproval of his commander in chief's way of doing things, he continues to follow orders. However, he creates a hole in their attack plan, hoping to allow for the Empire's victory. After the death of Norman III, he is elected as the second President of the World Government. Having finally gotten his wish, he sets out to change the way the Government works. The Fall of Mayes Zalious and the World Marines Some time during the seven year time skip, Mayes confronts the thirteen Emperors of the sea, hoping to gain an alliance with them. They turn him down however, making him dispose of them as a threat, much to his dislike. When the Everstar Empire arrives at the gates of World HQ, he attempts to talk some sense into his daughter and her Captain. However, neither of them can work out an agreement and Mayes decides to flood the battlefield after making his men retreat. This doesn't pose as much of a threat, however, and the Empire is able to infiltrate the compound regardless. He engages in an eighty-six hour long battle with his daughter, trying to beat her without fatally wounding her. Eventually, he is stabbed through the heart by Inferno. As the life fades from his body, he tells Inferno how proud he is of her and apologizes for any bad she thinks he's done. Inferno apologizes as well and expresses her sadness at the loss of her father. However, the two part on good terms and the war is won by the Empire. Epilogue As guardian of time, Mayes is never truly dead. He appears at this time and meets his Granddaughter, Harley. He expresses his love toward his family and apologizes for his inability to be there in Inferno's time period. Afterward, he sees Everest and tells him that the world seems to be a great place after the fall of the Government. He shakes Everest's hand, saying that he no longer has to worry about the world and can die in peace back in his own time.